marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Morita
|gender = Male |DOB = October 20, 1919S.H.I.E.L.D. Files |title = |affiliation = (formerly) |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America: The Winter Soldier (picture) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Shadows'' (flashbacks) *''Aftershocks'' (pictures) |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! |actor = Kenneth Choi |status = Deceased|DOD = Unknown}} Private James "Jim" Morita was a member of the Howling Commandos in World War II, and the team's communications officer. Biography World War II Jim Morita was a Japanese-American soldier who was born in Fresno, California. Originally he served in the US Army Nisei Squadron as a Ranger under the command of Captain Happy Sam Sawyer.S.S.R. Files However, by October 1943, Morita had been captured by the Germans and sent to the weapons facility run by HYDRA in Austria. Rescue Mission ]] In November 1943 Captain America sneaked into the facility and liberated the prisoners. Morita and his companions broke free with Captain America's help, although he then made sure to tell Dum Dum Dugan after the latter implied that he may have been one of the Imperial Japanese members and thus one of the Axis soldiers that he was actually from Fresno, California, and thus American and of the Allied Powers, also showing his dog tags to prove it. He and the others then wreaked havoc on the HYDRA soldiers, with Morita teaming up with Jacques Dernier who used a gun powered by the Tesseract to destroy parts of the base. Morita joined the rest of the freed soldiers and returned to the Allied military base in Italy immediately after. and Morita intercept a HYDRA radio signal]] Shortly after their break-out, Morita and his comrades were invited to join a special elite squadron led by Rogers himself. Morita accepted, despite the perspective of coming back to the front-line immediately after merely escaping with his life. Along with the other Howlers, Morita took part in every assault against HYDRA, he was able to intercept a HYDRA radio message allowing them to locate Arnim Zola. Captain America, Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones attacked the train but only Rogers and Jones returned with Zola. During the attack on Johann Schmidt's fortress, Morita and the other Howling Commandos were the first to attack. Morita called the rest of the army unit to attack and they were able to capture the fortress. Morita was put in charge of the radios and was able to receive a call from Rogers. When it became clear that Rogers intended to crash the plane to save lives, Chester Phillips told Morita to leave the room so only Peggy Carter could listen. Rogers crashed the plane and went missing in action.Captain America: The First Avenger Capturing Werner Reinhardt ]] Morita, along with SSR agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Dum Dum Dugan, then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria, along with HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt and an artifact of unknown origin known as the Obelisk due to its shape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows After the War Morita died after the war, as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files given to Steve Rogers when he awoke in the 21st century reported Morita's status as deceased.The Avengers Deleted Scene Personality James Morita likes a good joke and is somewhat cocky in battle but serious when he needs to be. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Morita's training with the United States Armed Forces gave him great ability in firearm usage, being able to kill multiple HYDRA soldiers in a small span of time with relative ease. Equipment Weapons *' ': Morita carried this submachine gun as his weapon of choice, and he used it during the Howling Commandos' raids on HYDRA facilities and during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. He continued to use it as he worked together with Agent Peggy Carter to raid the HYDRA Research Facility Number 4 and imprison Werner Reinhardt. Relationships Family *Tadashi Morita - Father *Keiko Morita - Mother *William Morita - Brother Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips † - Superior Officer **Peggy Carter **Howling Commandos ***Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader ***Bucky Barnes ***Dum Dum Dugan ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Gabe Jones ***Jacques Dernier *United States Army Rangers **Happy Sam Sawyer - Former Commander Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Werner Reinhardt Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Morita was a Nisei soldier who assisted Nick Fury on several occasions with his team, and got rescued from a Nazi prison camp by the Howling Commandos and soon joined the team. *As a Japanese-American from California, Morita was likely after the United States' entry into World War II prior to his enlistment in the Armed Forces. *Jim Morita, Gabe Jones, and Dum Dum Dugan are the only original Howling Commandos from the comics to appear as members in Captain America: The First Avenger. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Multilingual Characters